This Dream Called Life
by Shadowstalker92
Summary: You asked so here is the next part to TLoS. The story takes place two years later. Jake and Sakari ,Suicune, had two kids and are living life. But when strange men arrive with the intent of taking the legendary Pokemon, Jake realizes he may loose it all.
1. Ch 1: The Perfect Day

_**Chapter 1: A Perfect Day**_

Jake lay there and watched the love of his life sleep. They had been together for two years now. And they had been the best two years of Jake's life. If it wasn't for Sakari, the Suicune he had fallen in love with, he was sure he would have ended up miserable and alone. Not long after they made their joining official, she decided she wanted a name herself. End the end, they decided on Sakari. He stroked her cheek softly before he got up out of bed.

He made his way down the hall and checked on Xander and Silvia, they were still sound asleep. He smiled before he made his way to the kitchen. Aside from Sakari his two children had been the best things of his life. When she had gone into heat, Sakari turned Jake into a Suicune and that was how they had their son, Xander. Jake named him that in honor of his grandfather who was named Alexander, but Jake thought that was too human of a name; so he called him Xander. Sakari liked the name and agreed.

During her next heat, Sakari soon conceived again, this time with a daughter. They named her Silvia. This was Sakari's choice and she had gotten the name from Jake's memories of his mother. Jake happily agreed. Over the past two years, Jake had made a lot of changes to his home to accommodate his family. Now, it was bigger, there was plenty of space, and everything was accessible to them.

Jake made his way to the kitchen and got started on breakfast. It wasn't long before Silvia came downstairs.

_"Morning, Dad."_ She said.

"Morning." He replied as he gave her a hug. Not long after, Xander made his way down as well.

_"Good morning."_ He said with a yawn.

"Morning, son." Jake replied. He got finished their breakfast and then started on Sakari's.

_"So, where's Mom?"_ Silvia asked.

"She's still sleeping." Jake answered. "I was just about to make her breakfast and bring it up to her."

_"Oh, okay. Do you need help with anything today?"_

"I don't know yet…I'm not sure what I'm going to do today."

_"Alright, well…if you need it, I can help."_

"Thanks." Jake said as he gave her a hug.

Even thought he was clearly not a Suicune, he was surprised as to how well his children took to him. He knew that Sakari had talked to them about it and how she made it the where they were able to have children. They seemed to understand and didn't care that their father was human. Jake was just glad that he would be able to be the father to them that his father never was to him.

Jake finished up Sakari's breakfast and brought it up to her. She was still asleep so he sat next to her and waited. He didn't have to wait long. She opened her eyes and slowly looked up at him.

_"Morning."_ She said groggily.

"Morning." He replied before leaning is to give her a quick kiss.

_"What smells so good?"_ she asked.

"I made you breakfast." He said reaching over and sliding the tray of food towards her.

_"Aww, thank you."_ She said licking him lightly on the cheek in a quick lick-kiss before she started to eat. _"Where are Silvia and Xander?"_

"They are downstairs eating already."

_"Okay. Did you have anything planned for the day?"_

'Well I thought maybe would all could go for a hike or something; get out and enjoy a nice spring day."

_"That sounds lovely."_

"Alright, well, I'm gonna head back downstairs and clean up, you just relax and finish your breakfast."

_"Okay." _

Jake gave her a quick kiss before heading back down to the kitchen to clean it up. He was shocked to find it clean already.

"Did you guys clean the kitchen?" he asked as he went to the living room to find Xander and Silvia relaxing.

_"Yup."_ Silvia replied with a smile.

"How did you guys get it done so quickly? I was only upstairs for like ten minutes."

_"Mom said we have been getting better with our Psychic and there were two of us."_ Xander explained.

"Well, thanks you two. You saved me the time of doing it myself."

Just then, Sakari came downstairs with the empty tray in her mouth and took it to the kitchen. She returned somewhat surprised.

_"Wow, how did you clean up so fast?"_ she asked.

"I didn't." Jake replied. "Xander and Silvia beat me to it."

_"Great job, you two. You guys are really getting good with your Psychic I take it?"_

_"Well, we did learn from the best."_ Silvia said.

_"Aww, thanks sweetie."_ Sakari said happily as she nuzzled her cheek_. "Well, you two get cleaned up and ready. Your father has something special planned for today."_

_"What is it?"_ Xander asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Jake replied.

_"I call first dibs on the shower."_ Silvia said jumping up and rushing towards the stairs.

_"Hey, no fair."_ Xander said following her. _"I was distracted."_

While they got ready, Jake and Sakari snuggled in the living room. Jake wrapped his arms around her and kissed her long and passionately. When they parted, Jake smiled.

"You really are good to me." He said.

_"Just wait till tonight."_ She grinned. _"I'll be even better."_ She kissed him back.

It wasn't long before Xander and Silvia were ready. They all waited downstairs while Jake got his things together. He grabbed his pack and slipped his medical kit in it. He grabbed his sketchbook and camera just in case he wanted to draw or take pictures. He got dressed in an old pair of jean shorts and a light t-shirt. He then slipped on his boots before double checking his gear. Once done, he made his way downstairs and into the den.

"Everyone ready?" he asked. They all nodded and followed him outside. They started down the trail behind the house that led into the forest. Xander and Silvia playfully chased each other along the trail ahead of them.

_"You two be careful!"_ Sakari called up to them.

"Oh, let them have fun, dear." Jake said.

They continued along the trail. It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was high and bathing all in its warm glow. The trees and flowers were in bloom and a lot of the Pokémon were out enjoying the day with their young. Xander and Silvia ran back towards them, both with smiles on their faces. They stopped long enough to tag Jake before running back up the trail laughing.

"_You can't catch us."_ Xander laughed playfully. Jake laughed and turned to Sakari for advice. All she did was smile and took off up the trail. Jake shook his head and took off after them. They ran and weaved through the trees and jumped over fallen logs, trying their hardest to lose Jake, but to no avail.

Jake had noticed that ever since he and Sakari formed a bond between each other, he had begun to go through changes. His senses heightened and he had become faster and stronger than a normal human. He ran after them laughing as they tried to shake him from their trail.

After a few minutes, they gave up when they realized that they could not lose him and they all stopped for a break in a warm and sunny clearing. They all took the time to catch their breath before continuing with their hike. The trail began to get steeper and more rugged, but none of them had trouble managing the terrain. Jake was somewhat surprised that he managed this and assumed that he was able to thanks to his bond with Sakari.

They hiked for several hours before they stopped in an open field next to a calm stream. While their parents rested, Xander and Silvia playfully splashed in the water. After some begging and splashing, the managed to get their parents to join them. They all splashed around for a good ten minutes they drug their soaked and tired bodies to shore to dry in the warm sun.

Once dry, Jake set out in the surrounding woods to find something for lunch while Sakari, Silvia, and Xander set out to gather some fire wood. They all met back up in at the field to settle down for lunch. Jake had managed to get some fruits and berries from the forest before he snatched some fish from the stream. While sat back to finish drying while the food cooked.

"_Just like our first meal together."_ Sakari said. Jake smiled.

"_Tell us a story, Dad."_ Xander said.

"_Yea…tell us about how you and Mom met."_ Silvia added.

"Alright then." He replied.

"_A couple years ago, your father was just some young guy without really much care in the world. He had more problems than he really cared to have and thought that he would be better off gone. His mother told him stories of a legendary Pokémon she had seen several years before. He tried for many years to see this Pokémon and it seemed like he never would. Then, one night, out near Crystal Lake, he managed to see the Pokémon. It was Suicune."_

"_That was you right, Mom?"_ Silvia asked. She nodded with a smile and shushed her.

"_He was overjoyed to have seen her and tried his hardest to see her again. But it looked like it was only a one time deal. Then, one night he had a strange dream. Suicune was calling to him, and eventually, he got up and ran deep into the forest to find her and he did."_

"_She had been captured by poachers who intended to sell her for a high price. Your father wasn't thinking clearly at that age and blindly rushed in to save her. He did, but at a price and he was badly injured. Suicune was grateful that he had did and she managed to save his life in return for saving hers._

"_The next day, he set out to find her again. While hiking to find her, he fell into the river. He almost drowned but once again, Suicune saved his life. They stayed the night in a cave where they soon discovered they had feelings for each other. In the end, they fell in love and decided to start a family together. And that's how your mother and I came to be."_

_"Is that true, Mom?"_ Xander asked. She nodded.

_"Yes."_

_ "And you really saved Dad's life twice?"_ Silvia asked.

_"Yes…actually, back then your father tended to be rather reckless."_

"I still am." Jake laughed.

_ "True."_ She added with a chuckle

They all laughed. A few moments later, Jake declared lunch was ready.

_"Yep, just like our first dinner together."_ Sakari said.

After lunch, they all decided to rest awhile in the warm sun. Xander and Silvia were the first to doze off. Jake and Sakari snuggled together and watched them sleep. They smiled at each other and kissed before dozing off themselves.

_Jake was walking through the forest. Something wasn't right. Where was Sakari, Xander and Silvia? He could not find them anywhere. He began running, to where, he didn't know but it was almost like he could barely sense them. He suddenly ran into a large clearing. He was shocked when he found men loading his family into cages. He rushed forward to save them, but as he did, one of the men turned and struck him in the face. Hurt and dazed, he could only lay there as he watched the men load his family onto a large truck and drive off._

Jake woke up in a sweat. The others were sleeping. He got up and went to splash water on his face to wake up. There was a light moan behind him and he turned to see Sakari roll over in her sleep, blindly feeling with her paw. Suddenly, she looked up quickly. When she seen that he wasn't next to her; she quickly got to her feet and looking around. When she saw him at the stream, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Is something wrong?" Jake asked.

_"No, I just didn't know where you were."_ She replied. _"Are you alright…I can sense that your heart is beating rather quickly."_

"I'm fine…just had a bad dream." Jake replied. He turned and looked off at the sun. "I guess we should wake the kids and start heading home if we want to make if back before it gets dark."

Sakari agreed and went to wake Xander and Silvia while Jake made sure he had all his gear packed up. Once they were all ready, they began making their way back home. Jake was right and they managed to make it home before it got dark. It had been a long day and they were all rather tired. While Xander and Silvia got ready for bed, Jake and Sakari made their way to their hideout on the roof. They sat back and watched the sunset.

_"Today was a great day."_ Sakari said as she snuggled close to him. _"That was a wonderful idea to go for a hike."_

"Yea it was a pretty good day." Jake admitted as he kiss her softly. "And what a way to end such a perfect day." They both sat there in each other's warm embrace before they made their way inside and got ready for bed.

_**Next Chapter: Calm Before the Storm**_


	2. Ch 2: Calm Before The Storm

_**Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm**_

Sakari lay there staring at the wall. She couldn't sleep. She rolled over on the large flat bed Jake had designed and built just for them. Jake was still sleeping. She watched him for several minutes, only hearing the faintly audible sound of his slow breathing. She had had a bad dream about Jake and that was why should couldn't sleep.

_She had been walking through the forest with her children. Wherever Jake was, she didn't know. It was a rather nice day and it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Suddenly, a large group of men dressed in black ran out from the bushes, surrounding the three of them. Before she could move, she felt a pain in her side. She looked to see several metal darts sticking from her side._

_ She turned to her children and found the men dragging them towards large metal cages. She tried to save them, but she felt weak and she collapsed to the ground. She was helpless and was unable to stop the men as they threw a heavy net over her and drug her towards another cage. She lay there slowly fading into a sedative state. She looked over to see Xander and Silvia being loaded onto a truck. She cried out in her mind for Jake, but it all seemed too late._

_Suddenly, Jake burst from the tree line. He rushed forwards her but was stopped when one of the men turned and hit him in the head. Jake slumped to the ground just inches from her cage. She reached out with her paw as he looked up. He slowly reached out towards her paw. Before they could touch, one of the men stepped on Jakes hand while the rest picked up Sakari's cage and loaded it on the truck with Xander and Silvia. The last thing she remembered seeing was Jake lying on the ground while the man standing above him drew a gun and shot him._

Sakari would always wake at the sound of the shot. She sighed before getting up. She went to the bathroom and then headed downstairs. The clock read 3:27. _It's still early._ She thought. She got a drink of water and went to the den. She pressed on the TV. She didn't normally watch it but at the moment, she would prefer the sound over the dead silence of the early morning. Suddenly, a noise behind her made her turn.

"_Mom…Are you okay?"_ Silvia asked as she came down the stairs. Sakari nodded.

"_I'm fine."_ She replied.

"_What are you doing up so early?"_

"_I couldn't sleep…but it's alright. You can go back to bed now."_

"_Okay."_ She replied before nuzzling her mother's neck and returned back to bed. Sakari sighed and started off into space. She didn't know how long she was sitting there. She didn't even notice when Jake sat beside her. She jumped slightly when he touched her cheek.

"Are you alright, dear?" he asked softly.

"_Yes…I'm fine."_ She replied.

"You don't sound fine. What are you doing down here by yourself this early anyway?"

"_I...I-I couldn't sleep. I thought I would come down here for a bit."_

"You've been having those bad dreams again haven't you?"

"_H-How did you know?"_

"Cause, I can sense that that's what's been troubling you…and I've been having them as well."

"_I-I-I don't know why I've been having them…it's just that everything has been going so right, that everything seems so perfect; that it just feels like something is bound to happen."_

"Don't worry." He said turning her face to his. "I will never…let anything happen to you or the kids…never." His kissed her passionately into which she returned the kiss feeling better.

"_Thank you, Jake."_ She said softly.

"Don't worry about, now…come on, let's go back to bed."

They both got up and made their way upstairs to their bed. Sakari snuggled close burying her head into Jake's chest as he held her. She felt a lot better knowing that he was there…that he would always be there. He melded his thought with Sakari's hoping to comfort her as well as to find a bit of comfort himself. They soon drifted off to sleep, merging their thought and dreams with each other's. Jake knew he had a way to make his love feel better. He was going to alter her dreams and make them better. She had done it for him several times in the past and it had always worked. Now it was time he returned the favor.

_Sakari was sitting there alone at their favorite spot, the cliffs that overlooked the valley. It was they made their love for each other official and it was where they always went to get away from the world. Jake sat beside her for a moment, stroking her foreleg. He looked over near a lone tree that stood there. A piano sat beneath it, just like he had planned. He mad he was over to it and began to play._

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_While you're far away and dreaming,_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

_When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure",_

"_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing."_

_Sakari made her way over to Jake and sat next to him, a light smile on her face. She loved it when he sang to her. She was surprised at the first time he did, because of the way he sounded when they had first met...she didn't think he could actually sing.  
><em>

"_Lying close to you,_

_Feeling your heart beating,_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing,_

_And then I kiss your eyes,_

_And thank God we're together,_

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever,_

_Forever and ever."_

"_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing."_

_Sakari found her eyes watering up. She quickly wiped the tears away before Jake could see them._

"_And I don't wanna miss one smile,_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss,_

_I just wanna be with you,_

_Right here with you, just like this,_

_Well I just wanna hold you close,_

_And feel your heart so close to mine,_

_And just stay here in this moment,_

_For all the rest of time_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeeaaaaaahhhh"_

"_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing."_

"_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dreeeaaaam of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing."_

"_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna faaaaaalllllll asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing"_

_She nuzzled Jake on the neck before giving him a quick lick-kiss._

_"That was beautiful, thank you." she said happily._

Sakari smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to Jake. He could fell her gratitude and comfort wash over him and he couldn't help but smile himself. He kissed her softly before closing his eyes. However, Jake could not stop thinking about what she had said. It had seemed like they have had it good for so long. Something always seems to go wrong when things go good for so long. It was like someone was just reminding you of how suddenly everything could change. He hugged Sakari a little tighter. He would never let anything to his family. He didn't think he cold bare it if he let anything happen to them. Then he realized he should stop worrying…nothing was going to happen to them and he would never let it happen, and he rolled over and soon fell asleep.

_**Next Chapter: The Plotting of Minds**_

* * *

><p>Lyrics: Aerosmith - I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing<p> 


	3. Ch 3: The Plotting of Minds

_**Chapter 3: The Plotting of Minds (Shortest Chapter)**_

"Are you sure?" a man asked over the two way speaker. The two men through the window nodded vigorously.

"Yea…It was freaky." Frank replied.

"He was all glowy and his movements were much faster than a human." Steve added.

"And you're sure that the Suicune was with him?" the man asked.

"No doubt…in fact, it was like he was protecting it."

"You have given me much to think about. I have no doubt in my mind that you two could be of some use to me."

"So, are you gonna bail us out or not?" Steve asked.

"Seeing as I am the one who can, and you can help me…I guess that I can."

John clicked off his side of the speaker and stood up. The cop standing guard led him out of the visiting room. He walked next door and paid the bail of the two men. Soon the three of them were standing outside in front of the courthouse.

"Thanks for bailing us out." Frank said.

"You just better help with your part of the bargain." John said in a calm voice. "Else I'll make sure both your sorry asses go right back."

"Chill, man." Steve said holding his hands out.

The three of them started down the road. They soon came across a small burger stand. The two men looked at John with hungry smiles. He sighed and led them into the restaurant. They sat at a small table off in a corner. No one should bother them there. The ordered something to eat and talked while they waited.

"So, you two say you have connections with Team Rocket?" John asked and he laced his fingers together.

"Yea, we do." Frank said with a grin. "We have connections."

"Good. Because if the boy is as strong as you say he is, we will need help taking him down."

"Why do you want him gone so badly?" Steve asked. "Why not take his Suicune and go."

"Because, I have a bone to pick with this boy. I could care less about the Suicune. You two can take the Suicune and do what you want just as long as I get the boy."

"Great… cause we have a score to settle with that Suicune." Frank said with a grin.

"What happened?"

"We were tryin' to nab Suicune to sell it for a high price when that kid came out of nowhere." Frank explained. "We shot him and everything, but he didn't stop. He had this odd glow to him and i-i-it was like he wasn't human. He picked me up with one hand and threw me to the ground like it was nothing."

"Yea, he kinda ruined our plans for getting Suicune." Steve added. "I guess we have a score to settle with him as well."

"Fine." John snapped. "Do what ever you need...just leave him alive. I have something planned for him."

The food came and they all ate quietly. Once done, John paid for the meal and the three of them left. Once outside, John turned to them.

"You two best not fuck this up or else." He said in a sinister voice. "I have too much riding on this for someone to go fuck up. So I expect you two to be able to get your tie-ins with Team Rocket and get this plan worked out. But I want that boy alive!"

_**Next Chapter: **__**Good Day Gone Bad  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I am sorry for how short this chapter turned out. I really didn't what to jump into the action right off them bat. I also wanted to give a part of the story in a different POV and sort of work my way into the next scene. Though it is rather short and some of you may not understand who these characters are (unless you read <strong>The Legend of<strong> **Suicune**) but don't worry...all will be revealed in the next chapter or two._


	4. Ch 4: Good Day Gone Bad

_**Chapter 4: Good Day Gone Bad**_

Jake worked furiously in his garden. It seemed that in the past two and a half years, his garden had doubled, if not, tripled in size. Sakari lay in the sun nearby. Xander and Silvia sat not too far off enjoying the day. After a little while they two of them ran off to play while Jake and Sakari stayed behind. Sakari was a little worried about the kids running off like that, but Jake told her not to worry because nothing would happen. Soon she gave in and the two wrapped up with the garden and headed down to the lake for cool off.

There was a small island in the middle of the lake. It was big enough for a building the size of Jake's garage. He and Sakari would go there often to relax and get away from everything. It was one of their favorite places to go aside from the cliff.

Sakari would just run across the water to the island. Jake on the other hand would swim to it. The water wasn't very deep, only about eight feet, so Jake wasn't that worried. It only took him about ten minutes to swim to the island. Once there, he flopped down on the bank breathing loudly.

_"You know, it's a lot easier to go across the top of the water..."_ Sakari teased. _"It's rather easy."_

"Maybe for you but I don't think I would be able to." Jake gasped.

_"Sure you can, you have the potential…you just need the training."_

"And how do we do that?"

_"Well, remember how I was training you on your psychic abilities?"_

"Yea…I'm still not great with that."

_"But you're improving. Walking on water is easy. All you need to do just make a barrier on the bottom of your feet to repel the water."_

"That's it?"

_"That's it."_

"So…where do I begin?"

_"You have to clear you mind. Start with meditating. Only once your mind is clear can you focus on the task at hand."_

Jake closed his eyes and tried his hardest to clear him mind. He scanned thought he thoughts and memories, his hopes and dreams, trying to push them all away and open his mind. It took a few minutes but he managed to clear his mind.

_"Now, calm your breathing, slow your heart rate."_

Jake slowed his breathing to barely breathing at all. He kept that pace and soon, he felt his rate gradually lower.

_"Now, just imagine a barrier between you and the water…use that barrier and walk on the water."_

Jake focused with all his might. In his mind, he envisioned a thin barrier over the water. Slowly, he took a step onto the barrier. It was like stepping on a thin pane of glass. He took another step…and then another. He smiled as he took another step. Suddenly he felt the barrier fail and he found himself falling face first into the lake.

Sakari laughed as he came back ashore. Jake smile as he quickly rushed forward and pushed Sakari towards the water. She was throw off guard and stumbled. Jake laughed as she fell towards the water. Sakari grinned and quickly regained her footing on landed on her feet. Jake frowned as she laughed, standing on the water. With a growl he ran forward and jumped at her, hoping to knock her into the water. She leaped over him, pushing him with her foot as she did.

She landed lightly on the island as Jake went forward and into the water. He surfaced; glaring at her while she just smiled and laughed.

_"You're gonna have to be much quicker to best me."_ She laughed.

"Just wait…I'll get you sooner or later." He replied.

He spent the next half hour trying to get the hang of walking on the water. Within that half hour, he managed to make it out half way across the lake. By the time he had managed that much, he was already soaking wet and very irritated. He flopped down onto the bank next to Sakari and exhaled loudly.

She repositioned herself next to him, placing a paw on his chest as she looked down at him. Any closer and she would be lying across him. He looked at her and she smiled and kissed him sweetly. He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her in return. He felt himself becoming more and more relaxed. He smiled when he realized that Sakari was trying to do just that.

They lay there wrapped in each other's warm embrace for several minutes. Jake quickly reached over and scratched his side. It had felt it something stung him. Sakari allowed Jake to look at his side. He didn't see any marks. Now is side had started to lightly burn. Suddenly, he felt another sting, this time much harder. Even Sakari seemed to have been stung that time. His thoughts suddenly went to his kids.

_"MOM…DAD! HELP PLEASE!" _ Xander's mental shout was so strong that it made both of them jump. Something was clearly wrong.

_"SON…WHAT'S WRONG?"_ Jake replied.

_"There are some men in the forest. They have Silvia." _Sakari became scared. She lowered herself so Jake could jump up on her back. As soon as he did, she took off as fast as she could towards their children.

_"Where are you now, son?"_ Jake asked.

_"I'm chasing them now."_

_ "Son, be careful. These men could be armed. Your mother and I are on the way…don't lose sight of your sister."_

"Drop me off at the house." Jake told Sakari.

_ "Why?"_ she asked. He could feel her panic rising.

"I need to grab something…you just keep running. I will catch up."

She didn't want to leave him, but he knew what he was doing so she didn't argue. Right now, their childrens' safety was more important. As their house came into view, Sakari slowed enough for Jake to jump off before she sped up to get to her kids. Jake hit the ground and rolled to lessen the impact. He sprang to his feet and barged through the front door.

Taking three and four at a time, Jake quickly ran upstairs to his room. He grabbed his hunting knife and strapped it to his leg. He then pulled a box out of the top of his closet. Inside rested a Glock-17 9mm handgun and a four extra clips. Jake didn't remember when he had gotten the gun. He had also never planned on shooting someone but if he had to in order to save his family; he was not going to hold back.

He quickly changed into a pair of pants and a shirt. He tucked the gun into the waste of his pants and slipped the extra mags in his pocket. He then ran downstairs and out the door. He threw open his garage and jumped onto his bike, kicking the engine into life. He paused long enough to slip his helmet on before speeding out the drive and down the road.

He could sense his family and headed down the road in their direction. As Jake sped along, a pair of blue lights flashed behind him followed by the sound of police sirens.

_"Pull your vehicle over now."_ Called over a loudspeaker. _"You are currently driving well over the speed limit. Pull over now!"_

Jake ignored it. The police car pulled alongside of him. They repeated themselves. Jake flipped the visor up on his helmet and looked back at them.

"If I stop now, my family is as good as dead!" he shouted. Then, flipping his visor down, he gunned the engine, pushing it to its limits. He quickly left the cops far behind. He turned off down a side road that led deep into the forest. He followed that road for about a mile before cutting off down another trail.

He could sense his family getting closer. Suddenly, he emerged onto a larger, well-used trail. He could see Sakari up ahead chasing what looked like a dark brown box truck. He pulled up next to her.

_"Where are the kids?"_ he asked.

_"In cages in the back of the truck."_ She replied.

Jake nodded and pulled up beside the truck. It swerved towards him trying to knock him off the trail but he was able to maintain control. He steadied the bike and pulled the 9mm from his waste. Taking aim, he shot out the back right tire. He then slowed down enough to get behind the truck. From there, he was about to shoot out the other tire.

He heard the sound of more gun fire as the passenger pointed a gun out the window and tried to shoot him while the driver tried to maintain control of the crippled truck. Jake sped up and pulled alongside the truck again. The truck swerved wildly towards him. The truck scrapped against him. Jake wobbled as the bike slid sideways. He pulled off the trail and got ahead of the truck.

There was a low ridge that ran along the road. Jake headed along the ridge avoiding the shots fired at him while returning fire. Jake knew what he had to do. He swerved away from the truck then back towards it. As the bike flew towards the truck, Jake jumped off of it and landed roughly on the top of it. The bike slammed into the side of the truck causing it to swerve dangerously.

Jake drug himself along the top towards the cab. He came up along the driver's side. Once he was ready; Jake swung down onto the side and opened the driver door. The shocked driver tried to hit him. Before he could, Jake grabbed him and smashed his face into the steering wheel. The passenger pointed his gun at Jake. Before he could fire, Jake grabbed the wheel and turned it sharply.

It was like everything was moving in slow motion as the truck turned sharply to the left. It turned so much that it began to flip. Jake felt himself ejected from the truck. As he flew through the air, he had enough time to see the truck land on its side roughly before it continued to roll. The last then he saw was the ground rushing towards him.

* * *

><p>The Osprey hovered down to the crash. The truck was on its side badly mangled. The craft landed in a clearing not far off. John slide open the door and climbed out.<p>

"Take it down!" He shouted to the crew as he pointed at a Suicune that was crouched next to a motionless figure. One of the crew pulled out what looked like a rocket launcher and fired it at the Pokémon. A large thick net ensnared the Suicune before it release a large burst of electricity, zapping the creature into submission.

"Get it on board and then get the two out of the truck and load them up as well." John ordered.

"Yes, sir." The men replied.

While they carried out his orders, John made his way over to the two men who had just climbed from the truck. They were both badly bloodied and John was surprised that they had managed to get out. They managed to smile when he approached.

"We got them…just like you asked." Frank managed to cough.

"Yea…now…where is the money we decided on?" Steve asked. John just smiled.

"Oh, you two won't be getting paid." He replied.

"What the fuck…are you trying to pull?" Steve asked as me stepped towards John.

"I mean, you two are of no more use to me." John said as he drew a gun from within hit coat. The two men tried to respond but before they could, he shot them both in the head; killing them instantly. With a satisfied smug; he turned from them to his son, who lay on the ground. As he approached, Jake looked up at him slowly.

John could only smile as he saw his helpless son try to crawl towards the netted Suicune. Before he could reach it, John stepped in front of him. Jake struggled to get up but his father kicked him sharply in the side.

"W…wh…why? Why...are….you….d-d-doing…..th...this?" Jake managed to gasp out. He father just smiled coldly at him.

"Because…I want you to suffer like you had made me." He suddenly kicked Jake in the face knocking him out. He turned to the crew. "Load him up as well and then let's get the hell out of here before the police arrive."

_**Next Chapter: Escape! The Fight For Survival  
><strong>_


	5. Ch 5: Escape! Fight For Survival

_**Chapter 5: Escape! The Fight for Survival**_

Jake groaned as he lay face down on a cold hard surface. He tried to move, but his whole body hurt. The pounding of his heart matched the pounding of his head. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around blearily. He was in what looked like a large metal cage. Reinforced steel bars caged him off from the rest of the world. He sat back and tried to remember what had happened.

He remembered the day was nice…the weather was beautiful. He was there with someone when something happened…something bad. He then remembered going fast, like he was on something or riding something. Finally, he remembered a lot of pain as the being he was with was being put in a cage. But who was it and why couldn't he remember. Sudden talking aroused him from his stupor.

"Well, look who is finally awake." A man said. Jake looked out between the bars at a face that glared at him. It was some man he never seen before. "What should we do? It looks like those drugs are wearing off. Can't we just give him some more?"

"I don't think we can…" another man said. "I don't think he is as strong as those mangy mutts we bagged along with him. It might kill him and you know what the boss said. If he dies…we will be joining him."

Suddenly, it all came back to him. He was with Sakari, the Suicune he had been mated to for the past two years. He remembered them down by the lake when someone attacked their children. He remember everything up to when he saw them being put into metal cages a lot like the one he was in now.

_"Sakari..?...Sakari, can you hear me?"_ he called out with his mind. There was no response. _"Xander, Silvia..?"_ there was no response from them either. He couldn't sense them. Where were they? He didn't see them in the room he was in. A loud banging startled him. One of the men was tapping a club-like thing along the bars of the cage.

"Hehehe…wakie wakie." He said. He continued to tap the bars. The pounding only made Jake's head hurt worse. Suddenly, Jake had had enough. In a flash, he reached through the bars and grabbed the man's arm. Jerking him forward, Jake began smashing him into the bars of the cage.

"Mother fucker!" the man shouted. "Get this fucker off me!" Two other men rushed forward. Jake kept jerking and pulling on the man's arm as if he was trying to rip it from its socket. One man grabbed the man Jake had and began pulling him away. Jake jerked him even harder. The man caught in his grip began screaming in pain. With a quick twist, there was a loud snap and the man fell backwards clutching his shoulder.

"The fucker broke my arm." He managed to say past he bared teeth. Blood flowed from his mouth, nose and sever cuts on his face where he had been slammed into the cage. The other men laughed.

"That was your fault for fucking with him." One said. The other third man crouched in front of the cage just out of Jake's reach.

"Quite the little mean bastard aren't you?" he asked with a grin.

"Where is my family?" Jake asked. He was so angry that it was almost like he snarled it. The men looked somewhat stunned by the way he sounded. Even Jake was taken aback by it.

"Oh…don't you worry about them." The man said with a chuckle. "They are being…taken care of."

"Where the fuck are they?" Jake growled as he tried to reach through the bars. The man stepped back. One of the other men grabbed Jake's arm and stabbed it with a needle, pumping its contents into him.

"Doesn't matter. It's not like you're gonna be seeing them any time soon."

Jake felt tired and his mind seemed like clouds were filling it. The men laughed. Just then, the TV monitor behind them came on. They went to talk with whoever was on it. Jake caught bits and pieces of what they said including: "We had a little trouble…" and "We just gave him more…"

Jake sat there leaning against the back of the cage. Thoughts of his family flashed before him. He remembered the time Xander and Silvia gave him an amazing necklace for Father's Day. They had found some rare gem stones in the mountains and with their mother's help; they made it into a necklace for him. Jake blindly felt for the necklace, which he always wore...only to find it wasn't there. He looked down. His necklace was gone.

More and more images of Sakari, Xander, and Silvia began to sweep before him. Deep down inside, it felt like a spark had been ignited. The small fire began growing bigger and bigger with each memory remembered. The only thing Jake knew was to get if family…and do no matter what it took to get them.

He charged the side of the cage and slammed into it. The bars held firm, but he didn't stop. He relentlessly slammed into them. He didn't even stop when he hit them so hard that it dislocated his shoulder. The men began rushing to try to keep him contained. Jake grabbed the bars and began wrenching them apart. Slowly, the bars began to bend.

"Oh shit!" one of the men shouted. "He's breaking loose."

"I thought you gave him more drugs." Another said.

"I did…they aren't taking effect!"

"Well, you better do something! He's getting out!"

Jake slammed into the bars one last time and one of the bars was knocked out. Jake began tearing at the bars. They seemed like tin foil at the onslaught of his blind rage. Jake ripped through the bars and stepped into the center of the men.

One rushed him with a baton. Jake grabbed it as the man swung it at him. With a twist, he broke the man's arm, pulling the baton from his hand. Jake spun around and slammed the baton into the side of the man's face. With a sickening crunch, the man fell to the ground, motionless, with a broken jaw, blood pouring from his ear.

Jake dropped the bent weapon and made his way towards the next man.

"Oh fuck!" the man shouted as Jake approached him. Before the man could react; Jake rushed forward and grabbed him by the throat with one hand and lifted him several inched off the ground. The man's feet thrashed as he gagged while Jake slow began to choke the life out of him. The last man picked up a folding chair and struck Jake across the back with it.

Jake slowly turned his head to face the man. He dropped the bent chair and took a step back. Jake clenched his hand on the man's throat and with a final twitch, he went limp. Jake dropped his lifeless body to the ground and made his way toward the last man.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit, oh FUCK, OH SHIT!" the man kept repeating as Jake drew near. He pulled a knife and made a last ditch effort to stab Jake. Jake only grabbed his wrist and snapped it, forcing him to drop the blade. "What the fuck are you?" the man asked in a terror filled voice. Jake smiled as he saw the pure fear in the man's eyes.

"I'm just someone you really never should have fucked with." He said in a clam voice. He grabbed the man and picking him up, ran him head first into the TV. The lights dimmed and the man twitched as electricity coursed through his body.

Jake turned and strode towards the door. He knocked through it as it was nothing. Several men in the hallway scattered. Jake caught up with them and dispatched them one by one. He grabbed the last man by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Where are they?" he snarled in a menacing voice. The man trembled with fear.

"I….I d-d-don't know who y-you are…." Jake tightened his grip and cut him off.

"My family." He growled. "The three Suicunes brought in on the same flight I was." The man sputtered. Jake slammed him against the wall again.

"TELL ME!" he roared.

"They are in the hold cells. Go down the hall and turn right on the third hallway. Go to the end…you should find them."

With a satisfied smiled Jake threw the man into the opposite wall were he fell to the floor in a motionless heap. Jake didn't even take a second glance at the dead bodies around him….the men he had killed. He had no choice. He would kill anyone that stood between him and his family.

Jake needed to get to them fast. He began running down the hallway, slamming people into the walls as he went. As he approached the third hallway and the right; Jake tripped and lost his footing. He flew forward. Everything seemed to slow down and almost stop for a brief second.

_"I can't stop!" _ Jake growled. _"I MUST REACH THEM!"_

He began running on his hands and feet. He was lower to the ground but it didn't bother him. In fact, he was moving faster than ever and he never felt more alive. He bound down the hallway, crushing all who failed to get out of his way. He soon saw the door at the end. It was a thick metal door. It was growing closer and closer as Jake raced towards it.

_"Open….open…OPEN!"_

Just before Jake reached the door, it opened. He slid to a stop once he was through. The room was lined with cages. He began prowling past them trying to find his family. He stopped when he found Sakari lying motionless in a cage.

_"SAKARI!" _Jake called out. _"Come on…come on…wake up."_ Sakari stirred slightly.

_"Jake…?"_ she asked quietly. _"Is that you?"_

_"I'm here…don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of there."_ She turned and looked at him.

_"Jake, is that you?"_ she asked shocked and confused.

_"Of course it is." _He replied. _"Why wouldn't it be me?"_

_ "Have you seen yourself?"_

Jake looked down. He was shocked to see he had paws. Turing, he let out a gasp when he seen his body. Somehow, he was a Suicune. How did he become one without Sakari's help? He figured it didn't matter how it happened. Now he needed to get his family out of there. Jake focused on the lock mechanism of the cage. He thought about how he could try to break it then he figured it might be easier to try to unlock it. He focused on the main part of the lock.

_"Unlock."_ Jake commanded. He was surprised when the lock clicked. The door of the cage swung outwards. He rushed forward and helped Sakari to her feet. She stood shakily. It was apparent that she had been drugged as well. Now, he needed to find the kids. Where were they?

"You can stop right there." A voice called. Jake turned to see a man. He had Silvia by the nape of her neck. He was holding a gun to her head. "Make one move…and I'll kill her." Jake growled.

_"Let her go!"_ he snarled. _"We can settle this…but leave my family out of it."_

"I think not." The man smiled. "Seen…I am the one calling the shots here, not you. As long as I have this gun, you will do whatever I tell you. And don't try any of your mental powers, else I'll shoot her."

Jake was backed into a corner. He couldn't bare it if he did something that got any of his family killed. Finally, he lowered his head.

_"Fine…you win."_ Jake said. _"What do you want?" _The man smiled and lowered the gun slightly.

Before the man could speak, Xander rushed from the open cage that Silvia had been pulled from. The man turned to face him as Xander slammed into him sending both Silvia and the man to the ground. The gun went off.

"_NOOOOOO!"_ Jake yelled. The man stood and pointed the gun at Silvia. Jake rushed forward and slammed into him. The man stumbled backwards and fell to the hard floor. He turned the gun on Jake but before he could move, Jake lunged forward and grabbed his throat within his jaws. He a quick jerking motion, he ripped the man's throat out.

The man clutched at his throat, gasping and gurgling as blood spurted from the wound. After a few seconds, the man lay silent, a pool of blood slowly forming around him. Jake turned to his family. Silvia slowly stood to her feet. Sakari was standing over Xander, who lay motionless on his side. Jake moved forward, but stopped when he saw the bullet wound in his chest.

"_D…D…Dad…"_ Xander gasped. Jake quickly moved to his side.

"_I'm here son."_ He said quietly.

"_Is…is Silvia s-safe?"_

"_Yes…she is….thanks to you."_

"_Was...w-was I b-b-brave?"_

"_Very brave…you saved her life."_

Xander smiled and closed his eyes with a sigh. Jake stood there trembling with rage. Silvia buried her face in her mother's neck as she sobbed. Jake turned to Sakari.

"_He's not dead…not yet."_ He said. _"Silvia….I need you to pull yourself together."_ She sniffed and faced him.

"_Yes…yes sir."_ She said.

"_Now, your mother still is effected by the drugs so I'm gonna need you to heal your brother."_

"_Me…but, I have never done anything that big before…I don't think I can do it."_

"_I know you can…you just have to try. Your mother my not be able to do it in her state so you're gonna have to do it."_

"_Why can't you do it?"_

"_Because…there is still one more thing I have to do…beside…I know you can do it."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_As soon as Xander's healed, you and your mother get him out of here."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_I love you Silvia…don't you ever think otherwise."_

"_I love you too, Dad."_ Jake nuzzled her neck and turned to Sakari.

"_Honey…I love you too, no matter what happens…I will always love you."_

Sakari didn't respond; she was trying to fight the tears that lined her eyes. Jake kissed her passionately before turning and heading down the hall. There was one more thing he had to do. For now…his family was safe. That eased his mind slightly. Now….there was one more challenge he had to face.

"_I'm coming for you, Dad."_ He said to himself. _"And you're gonna regret ever coming back."_

_**Next Chapter: Time to End This: Father vs Son**  
><em>


	6. Ch 6: Time to End This: Father vs Son

_**Chapter 6: Time to End This: Father vs Son**_

"_Where are you?"_ he thought. _"I know you're here."_

Jake charged down the hallway. He was looking for the last person he wanted to see. Turning

the corner, Jake found himself traveling down a long hallway. At the end of it, there was a large metal door that was slowly starting to close. He put in a burst of speed.

_"Stay open…stay open." _He repeated. Slowly the door creped to a stop. Jake rushed through the door just as he could hold it open no longer. The door shuddered then slammed shut. The energy needed to do that was more than Jake thought and he suddenly found himself lying flat on the floor. Standing up slowly, he looked down. He was back to his human for.

He lay there panting for a minute. Suddenly, laughter filled the room. Jake looked up. There was a large screen with his father on it. His father bore down on him, laughing at some untold joke.

_"My my my…look how the mighty has fallen."_ He said with a smug tone. _"Looks like you are not as tough as you though."_ Jake staggered as he stood to his feet. As he swayed, his father laughed even more.

"Come out here and face me like a man." Jake growled.

_"I think not. You see…when you are in the position like the one I am in…you can have others do your work for you."_ At his words, doors opened up around the room. Men filed in and soon had Jake surrounded. _"Let's see how you deal with this."_

Jake scanned the room. He counted at least fifty men. A few of the men drew guns and opened fire. Jake flinched slightly but was unable to move as the bullets tore into him. The gunfire seized and with a gasp, Jake fell to the floor with a thud. He realized that this just may be the end. Now…all he felt was cold. Everything seemed to fade. From somewhere above, he heard his father laugh on the monitor.

_"You never learned."_ He said. _"You were always a stubborn fool. You just had to push and push and look. In the end, it killed you. I really hope you said goodbye to your family, cause you sure as hell won't be seeing them again. Better yet, I'll tell them goodbye for you, epically that bitch you call a wife. I'm not normally in to doing things like that but I think in this case I can make an exception."_

Jake lay there as his father's laughter filled the room, dominating the laughter coming from the other men. Jake knew his father was right. He wasn't going to see his family again. But, he also knew that his father wouldn't be going to get near them either. Clenching his fists; Jake slowly got to his feet.

"What the…" one of the men said. Jake stood there, his fists clenched and his eyes closed. Steam seemed to float from his body, especially from his wounds. Slowly, the bullets pushed themselves out and clinked as they fell to the floor. Soon, his wounds began to heal. Before long there were no signs of where he had been previously shot. He opened his eyes and glared at the men. They all took several steps back.

"Now the real fight begins." He said in a sinister voice.

Jake rushed forward before anyone would react and slashed the closest man across the chest with razor sharp claws. Blood splattered on the floor as the men fell, dead. With giddy laughter, Jake ran from person to person stabbing and slashing at them. One by one, the men fell before him either dying or already dead. One man tried to stab him. Jake grabbed his arm and effortlessly ripped it off. The man fell clutching at the spurting socket where his arm once was. Another tried running. Jake pounced on him and twisted his head 180°, snapping his neck in the process.

Jake began catching bits and pieces of emotions and visions from his opponents. Several times, he viewed himself through their eyes. He was no longer human, but he wasn't a Suicune wither. He was more of a cross between. It reminded him of those monster movies when people would turn into bipedal werewolves. He moved on two legs, but ran on all fours for extra speed. He stood roughly seven feet tall. His face was locked in a joyful snarl and his eyes seemed to shimmer with each victim he cut down. He looked more or less, like a fiendish bipedal Suicune hell bent on killing all before him.

Jake took a moment to stop and recollect himself. He looked around. Everyone was dead. Blood was splattered everywhere. Men lay here and there either with their throats slashed or missing limbs. Jake's father looked shocked as he stared from the monitor.

_"Hrmp…well, I see now that next time I need to use more competent men."_

"You won't get a next time." Jake snarled. "Where the fuck are you?"

_"Hehehe…That's for me to know."_ The monitor cut out. Jake growled and grabbed one of the bodies and hurled it at the monitor, smashing it. Closing his eyes, Jake extended his mind out. He sensed his father's presence not too far off. Jake growled and headed towards him.

The first obstacle he faced as a thick metal door. Jake grabbed and bent it. With little effort, He ripped the door off its hinges. He ran down the hall. Here and there scientists and who Jake assumed were Team Rocket members were standing here and there. Jake didn't care. He cut through them like a hot knife through butter. Jake rushed through the halls as he drew closer and closer to his father's position.

He slammed through a final door and found himself in what looked like a hanger. One whole side of the room opened up out into the valley. There were several aircrafts docked in the hanger. He could sense his father near the end of the hanger. He rushed to the end. His father was in the cockpit of a small helicopter. Jake rushed forward and ripped the door off. Before he could react, Jake ripped him from the craft and threw his several feet across the room. John slid and tumbled a few more feet before he came to a stop.

"Well well well…you managed to find me…I'm impressed." John said.

"Shut it." Jake snapped. "It's time we finish this…once and for all."

"Yes…I do believe it is time. But why don't you take a page from you book earlier and fight me like a man."

"Fine." Jake replied. His form shimmered briefly before he flashed back to his normal form. He began moving towards his father. John smiled slightly. He drew a gun and began firing rounds at Jake. Jake didn't flinch. In fact…the bullets didn't even hit him. They seemed to bounce off an invisible barrier around him. The ricocheted and hit several objects around the room. Bullets flew off and hit some of the crafts…a few hit the fuel tanks on two of them. One so the stray bullets flew and hit a power box, sending a cascade of sparks from it.

"You say you want to fight like a man, yet you coward out and pull a gun on me…how pathetic." Jake sneered. John growled and tossed the gun aside. He charged forward with a yell and swung at Jake. He smiled and hit him square in the chest, knocking him back a few feet.

"Don't you try that "fight like a man" shit with me." John snapped. "Look at yourself. You're not even human. You've turned your back on your own race."

"Be that as it may…at least I never turned my back on my own family." Jake shot back. John yelled angrily and tackled Jake to the floor. The two of them tumbled across the hard floor pounding on each other. Jake got underneath his dad and kicked him in the chest with both feet. John flipped over and slammed on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Jake rolled over and sat over his father. He began punching him repeatedly.

They were so wrapped up in their fight; they did not notice the trail of fuel growing longer and larger. A burst of sparks cascaded on the fuel setting it ablaze. But yet, they still did not notice. John reached over blindly and grabbed a wrench that was lying next to a plane that was getting repairs. Swinging it as hard as he could; John struck Jake in the side of the head. Jake slumped over and groaned in a dazed state. John sat on top of Jake and wrapped his hands around his neck.

"I'm gonna choke the life outta you." He grunted. Jake gagged and thrashed as he tried to throw his father off. But he was unable to. He glanced over and saw the flames growing ever so closer to the parked aircrafts. Just when he noticed it, so did John. In his distracted state, Jake was able to get a shot as John's face, knocking him off. Jake had enough time to stand before there was a loud blast followed by several smaller ones. He felt a surge of fiery wind rush past him before he felt himself being thrown several yards.

Jake slammed into something hard before he fell to the ground in a heap. His body hurt everywhere. After a minute Jake looked up. The hanger was scattered with burning and charred remains of the aircraft. He saw his father not too far away slow get to his feet. He stumbled towards Jake holding his side. Halfway there, he stopped to pick up the gun he tossed aside. Slowly, he staggered towards Jake with a slight smile on his face.

"Well…looks like you won't…be making it out of this one…" He managed to say as he pointed the gun at Jake. Jake lay there waiting for the bang. He knew that it would lead to his death. Suddenly a nearby flaming wreckage of a helicopter exploded with a large blast. John was thrown into the side of a smash plane near the hanger opening.

Jake slowly got to his hands and knees. The slightest movement sent a wave of pain throughout his body. Looking down he saw a jagged piece of metal sticking out of his leg. With bared teeth, Jake grabbed hold of it and ripped it free of his body. He dropped the bloody shard of metal to the floor with a clatter and slowly got up and made his way to his father.

John stood impaled to the side of the plane by a long metal rod thrown up by the blast. The plane teetered on the edge on the hanger opening. He coughed up large globs of thick blood as he slowly reached a hand out to Jake, a look full of sorry and fear covered his face. Jake reached out towards his father. His hand went past his father's as he reached out and grabbed the necklace he was wearing. It was the same one Xander and Silvia had given him for Father's Day. With a quick jerk, Jake tore it away. With tears in his eyes, john looked up at him, his hand still outstretched.

"May you burn in hell for all eternity." Jake said as he kicked the plane hull hard. It was all that was needed to send it over the edge. John could be heard screaming all the way until a sickening crash silenced everything. Jake turned away and sighed deeply.

A loud pop to his left made him jump. He turned to see several large fuel tanks that had yet to be blown up in the blast. However, the fire was quickly spreading towards them. Jake knew that if they went, the blast could be big enough to level the majority of the facility…and he really didn't want to be there when it did.

* * *

><p>Sakari slowly made her way away from the facility. She and Silvia helped Xander limp along. She didn't know where Jake was, but she could still sense him so she knew he was alive. The three of them hurried to get as far away from the place as possible.<p>

_"Mom…is Dad going to be alright?"_ Silvia asked.

_"Yes." _She replied. _"Your father will be fine."_ To be honest, she wasn't sure…but she wasn't about to say it out right.

_"Don't …don't worry, Sis." _Xander said. _"Dad's strong…If anyone can…make it, it …would be him."_

Suddenly, there was a large explosion that consumed the complex with an enormous inferno. It was quickly follow by several smaller blasts which sent up plumes of fire here and there. The three of them stopped and stared in horror. Flaming debris and shrapnel rained down from the sky while the fire belched out a massive amount of inky black smoke that contrasted against the blue sky.

_"DAAAAAAAAD!"_ Silvia cried _"NOOOOOOOO!"_

Sakari turned he face from the blaze. Tear slowly trailed over her cheeks. Xander stood rooted in place, not wanting to believe that he had just lost his father. Silvia collapsed to the ground and howled loudly, tears spilling from her eyes.

_ "Why…why, Jake?" _Sakari asked._ "You said you would always be there. That you would never leave. You can't….you can't leave me. YOU JUST CAN'T!"_ She fell to the ground and sobbed hysterically. Xander and Silvia did their best to comfort her.

"Who said I was going anywhere?"

Sakari looked over to see Jake standing there, badly injured…but very much alive.

_"Dad…?"_ Silvia asked. He nodded.

_"DAD!"_ Xander shouted. The three of them rushed him, knocking him to the ground. Jake winced and wrapped his arms around them the best he could. They all embraced each other and cried for joy.

_"Oh, Jake…"_ Sakari said kissing him. _"We thought we lost you."_ Jake returned this kiss.

"For a minute, you almost did. But I couldn't leave you guys behind."

_"Dad…we love you."_ Silvia cried.

"I love you guys, too." He replied hugging them again. Then with a sigh, he fell back and closed his eyes. His family was alive and safe. He would never have to worry about his father again.

_Finally…_Jake thought to himself. _It's finally over._

_**Final Chapter: Epilogue: In the End**  
><em>


	7. Epilogue: In the End

_**Epilogue: In the End**_

Jake and Sakari returned home with their family and everything went back to normal, well as normal as their family life could be. Many changes occurred over the years. Silvia ended up helping Lily continue her father's work at the lab. Xander joined the local police squad and dedicated his life to protecting others. Jake and Sakari had several more children. In total they had four boys and three girls.

In his ripe old age of seventy-three, Jake became ill. One night a few weeks later, with his family at his side; Jake passed away. The entire town mourned the loss of a hero. Jake was given a special burial and laid to rest near the shrine built for Sakari many centuries ago. That evening…Sakari had a dream. Jake slowly approached her. He seemed so real that she almost thought he had never died and that it was just a bad joke.

_"Sakari…my love."_ He said placing his hand on her cheek. _"Please, join me one last time and let us go and watch the sunset."_

_ "I would like to, Love."_ She replied.

She told the others that she was just going out for a few to clear her mind and get some fresh air. She made her way to the cliff that overlooked the valley. A place she and Jake had gone several times before. She lay in their spot under the old oak tree and looked out over the valley. Suddenly, Jake came and sat beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he softly stroked her foreleg with his hand. Together, they watched the sunset for the last time.

When it grew dark, Jake stood and grabbed Sakari's paw.

_"Would you like me to take you home, dear?"_

_ "Yes…I am ready to go home."_

Xander and Silvia woke the next day to find that their mother was still gone. They set out with the rest of the family to find her. Eventually, they went to the cliff where they saw their mother laying beneath the tree where her and their father would lay. They called out to her, but she did not respond. When they went to nudge her to wake her from her apparent slumber, they found her as cold as the ground around her. They realized that she must have gone with their father and that they would be happy together, forever.

Sakari was laid to rest next to Jake. The old shire was torn down and replaced with a new one. It depicted Jake standing next to Sakari, his hand resting lovingly on her shoulder. A plaque was engraved into the side of the shrine in their memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>Here lies Jake and Sakari Stormrunner,<em>

_Two special beings that proved that love knows no boundaries between species,_

_And that even the strongest love will last for eternity." _

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this story. They say a good writer can make you feel what going on in the story and bye God I found my eyes growing wet as I wrote the final chapter. I'm glad to have had you all along for the ride and I hope that you will join me on the many more adventures to come.<em>


End file.
